When Two Worlds Collide
by BlueEyes100
Summary: Percy has just come out of Juvi, and begins school at the same on as Annabeth. They become closer and closer, and they both learn how different their lives are; and they both collide. PERCABETH. All names, no powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you haven't forgotten who I am! **

**Firstly, I must explain the dissapearance of my first story, 'I Want To Be With You'. I deleted it. Please don't be angry with me! I wasn't entirely happy with it, so I just deleted it and started fresh, with this story! It is called 'When Two Worlds Collide', and it is about the lives of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, and how things effect both of them. And yes, it is a Percabeth story. So, please enjoy.**

**I will also be updating a lot more regularly, as I now have my iPad, so I don't have to bother setting up my laptop all the time, and my iPad is just plain easier.**

**A/N: I do not own PJO, all credit goes to Rick Riordan who created the original story and characters.**

**So, enjoy, stay reading, and have a great day :)**

**-BlueEyes100**

* * *

**Annabeth**

"Annabeth, hurry up!" my stepmother shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

I looked at my reflection one last time. My honey-blonde hair smooth and curly around my shoulders, my white blouse un-creased, my skinny jeans fitting perfectly. My stormy eyes were outlined in a thin line of black eyeliner. Good enough for school.

"Annabeth, you're going to be late!" she shouted again. I sighed, shaking my head. I grabbed my school bag, my converse and my cardigan and walked out of my room, almost bumping into my two younger brothers, Bobby and Matthew.

"Good morning, Annabeth!" they chided in harmony, smiling at me.

"Good morning you two" I replied, smiling at them and opened my arms for a hug, which they accepted immediately. "You two better hurry up and get dressed, your mom isn't going to be happy if you two aren't dressed very soon!"

"That's where we're going now. Have a good day at school, and say hi to Luke for us!" Bobby said happily, as they both walked into their room.

"I will do, don't worry. You have a good day at school too!" I said cheerfully, walking down the stairs.

Luke. Luke Castellan: my wonderful boyfriend. He was tall, athletic-looking, with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. To me, he was perfect. Most other girls thought he was perfect too, and they were always drooling over him at school. But he was mine. And I was his. It was a nice life with him.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my step-mother, and my Dad, sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea and reading magazines.

"Good morning" I said, putting down my stuff on the arm chair in the corner of the kitchen.

"Good morning, Annabeth" they said at the same time, obviously not paying much attention. I silently rolled my eyes as I walked over to the fridge. I opened it and pulled out a bottle of chilled water.

"So, when you are you going to be home today, Dad?" I asked, as I hip-bumped the fridge door closed.

"Um, I don't know today, sweetheart," he mumbled, and carried on reading his magazine.

I sat down on the arm chair, sliding the bottle of water into my bag and put on my converse.

"Alright, I'm off to school" I said, standing up, sliding my cardigan on and shouldering my bag.

"Bye" they said in sync. I grabbed my car keys from the counter and walked out the door, and headed towards the drive way.

In the driveway sat my white VW Bug. I unlocked it and got in quickly. I rested my head on the steering wheel and breathed deeply.

_Why can't they pay attention to me? _I thought grimly, and started up the car. I backed out of the driveway carefully, and drove off down the road, heading towards my best friend Silena Beauregard. Silena was kinda popular. Scratch that. She was very popular. And it's obvious why. She's beautiful, with her cascading waterfall of silky black hair, skin that looks porcelain and eyes that were bluer than the sky. All the guys drooled over her, like girls drooled over Luke, but, like him, she was taken by Charles Beckendorf. No-one called him Charles though, or Charlie. It was always Beckendorf. But, somehow, Beckendorf actually let Silena call him Charlie.

I pulled up beside Silena's house, where she was already waiting. Today, her long black hair was in a braid down her shoulder.

"Hey Annabeth!" she said cheerfully, climbing into the car.

"Hey, Silena" I said back, smiling, as she buckled herself in, "you looking forward to school?"

"Heck no," she said, laughing, "I only want to go back to see Charlie." When she said 'Charlie' her eyes went dreamy and I just laughed. "Are you looking forward to going back to school?"

"Hell no!" I said, laughing. It was a lie. I actually _enjoyed _school. "Okay, maybe I am." I couldn't lie to Silena. There was no point, as she could always tell.

"You know you can't lie to me!" she said, laughing. She rolled down the window and turned on the radio, so the music spilled out around us.

After minutes of just music around us, Silena spoke up.

"So, how is Luke? Did you not see him at all this summer?"

"Not at all. I mean, we texted and called each other and stuff, but we didn't see each other" I said, and I began nervously nibbling on my lower lip. "Silena? What if Luke's changed? What if I've changed, or what if he got hotter and thinks I don't deserve him?"

"Calm down, Annabeth. You and Luke are perfect together, and if anyone as gotten hotter, it's you" Silena assured me, as I reversed into a parking spot.

I took a deep breath before I got out of my car, bracing myself for the day ahead. I looked up into the rear view mirror and looked away quickly, ashamed of the worry in my eyes.

I felt a soft hand on my arm, and I looked around to see Silenas hand on my arm.

"Everything will be okay, I promise" she said softly, and I smiled at her. Silena may not be the brightest, but she was sure to be the best person I knew.

We climbed out of the car and the car park and the courtyard were full of students; freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors. Silena and I were now, finally, seniors.

"Wow, look at all the newbie's" Silena points to one corner of the courtyard, where a large group of freshmen were getting the introductory speech.

"I feel so sorry for them" I said, and Silena just stared at me.

"Chase, are you serious!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I feel so sorry them, as they have to hear that incredibly crappy speech" I replied, and we both cracked up, until we heard an extremely familiar voice.

"Hey, mind sharing then joke?" Silena and I looked up, and my voice broke into a smile. It was Luke. He was the same as ever, but only a little bit more tanned.

"Luke!" I said, and hugged him. Thankfully, he hugged me back. I pulled away slightly, and he kissed me on my lips. When he pulled back, we were both smiling, and we both just stared into each other eyes happily.

But, then there was a giant squeal from behind us, and when we turned round, we saw Silena running and squealing. When the squealing had stopped, she was in Beckendorfs arms, hugging him and kissing him.

"Hey, Beckendorf" I said, and hugged him. Beckendorf was a good friend, but he didn't really like me dating Luke. Beckendorf was like a big brother to me.

"Hey, Chase" he said, and hugged me back.

Beckendorf looked at Luke, then looked back at me. He really didn't like Luke.

"Anyway, I've got someone to introduce to you," Beckendorf said, and motioned someone over from the other side of the car park.

Over walked a tall guy, with jet black hair, sea green eyes, and a bandana over his black hair.

"This is my cousin, Percy Jackson; he's coming to our school now. He's just got out of Juvi" Beckendorf explained, and introduced each of us.

Great, I now have an acquaintance who is a delinquent.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review, constructive critisim only please. As I always say: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.**

**But thank you, once again, and please stay tuned for more chapters :)**

**-BlueEyes100 (Zephyr)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I told you I was going to update very soon! I've decided how I am going to write these chapters. Each chapter is going to be in two parts, Annabeths POV, and then Percys POV. I hope this works for everyone, I just thought it would be slightly biased if it was just one persons POV.**

**So, please enjoy this chapter, and please keep on reading my chapters.**

**Have a nice day :)**

**-BlueEyes100 (Zephyr)**

* * *

**Percy**

"Perseus Jackson! Hurry up or else you'll be late for your first day of senior year!" Mom yelled, as I groggily opened my eyes.

Crap. Today was my first day of school for years that was out of Juvi. At least I'd have my cousin Beckendorf there. I'll actually know someone for once.

"Perseus! Out of bed, NOW!" Mom yelled again, and I slowly got out of bed. I caught sight of myself in a mirror, and saw that my jet black hair was sticking up on end.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back, and walked out of my bedroom, grabbing a towel from the airing cupboard on the way to the bathroom.

I let the warm water wash over me, flattening my hair against my face and washing off any nervousness I had before. Crap, I'm not nervous. This school would be full of smart arses, and then there's just me. Dyslexic and ADHD positive. Not a good thing for me. I climbed out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist.

Once I walked out of the bathroom, my mom bound up to me. "I want you to dress presentable today, Percy. I laid out some clothes on your bed for you," she said, smiling. She was a nervous as me, and she didn't want me to get kicked out. Or worse, get sent back to Juvi.

I shuddered as I remembered the memories of Juvi. It wasn't nice in there. At all. I'm so glad I'm out, and so is my mom.

"You don't have to wear them Percy, but none of those ripped jeans, please" she pleaded, and I hugged her, getting her Sweet on America uniform slightly wet, but she embraced the hug anyway. She ruffled my wet hair and smiled softly at me, "go get ready, Percy."

I walked back to my room, and got myself dried and dressed, in non-ripped jeans, and a black t-shirt. I looked around at my bedroom, and realised it was depressingly empty. I guess most of my stuff got taken away once I was in Juvi.

I brushed my slightly damp hair into submission, and realised that is was past my jaw line, hanging in a shaggy mess. Oh well.

"Charles is here!" my mom shouted, and I walked out of my bedroom, grabbing my black leather jacket and sneakers before walking out of my room and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Beckendorf" I said, smiling at him.

"Hey Jackson" Beckendorf said, and hugged me, slapping me on the back, which hurt slightly. I hugged him back, thankful to have him as a cousin.

"Make sure he's good at school for me, won't you, Charles?" my mom asked as she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Of course I will, Ms Jackson. I made sure he was in all of my classes so I could be sure of it" Beckendorf said, smiling at my mom.

My mom smiled back, her eyes changing into different colours in the light.

"We better get going, Perce, we don't want to be late," Beckendorf said, "goodbye, Ms Jackson."

"Goodbye, Charles," Mom said. She turned to me, kissed my cheek and said, "Please try to behave, Percy, for me."

"Of course I will, Mom, just for you" I said. I kissed her cheek, and then slid on my leather jacket, following Beckendorf out of the door.

We walked down the stairs from the apartment me and my mom lived in, talking about our classes and schedules.

Beckendorf started to explain, "You're in most classes with me, Perce, 'cause I have to keep an eye on-"

"Yeah, I know," I cut him off, having heard this thousands of times before, "you have to keep an eye on me, so I don't get into trouble. I'm not planning to, Beckendorf, I just want to graduate, and just get away from here."

He looked at me with his strange eyes, and just sighed. "Okay, Perce, I believe you."

Once we walked out to the parking lot, where stood two motorbikes, one mine, the other one obviously Beckendorfs.

"You ready?" he asked me, gesturing to the motorbikes.

"You're acting like I've never been to school before" I laughed, grabbing my helmet from behind a bush near the doorway.

"Well, you haven't for half a year" he said quietly, and I stopped.

"Can we please not talk about it now? I just want to get to school and see what my 'new school' is like" I sighed, and slid on the helmet. Beckendorf did the same and we both climbed onto our own motorbikes, and started them up. I gave him the universal sign to lead the way, and off we went.

We arrived at school after a short, but smooth ride, and we parked in a space, our bikes filling it up. We both slid off our helmets, and stands of black hair fell in my face, whereas for Beckendorf, his short, crew-cut hair stayed in place.

"Where is she, where is she?" I heard Beckendorf mutter, his eyes scanning the entire car park, until his eyes met with a white VW Bug, where two girls, one with black hair, and one with blonde hair, and a guy with dirty blonde hair.

"Who're you looking for?" I asked him, squinting in the sun light to see.

"My girlfriend, Silena," he said, grinning slightly. "I hardly saw her all summer, 'cause I was workin' and she was on a cruise."

"Oh, cool" I muttered lamely. I didn't know Beckendorf had a girlfriend, and I hadn't had one since before Juvi, and I don't even remember who that was.

"There she is!" Beckendorf said happily, and begun striding over to the VW Bug, his helmet under his arm. I hurried after him, trying to keep a good grip on my helmet.

"Silena!" he exclaimed. A girl with long dark hair in a braid over her shoulder, bright blue eyes ran up to him, squealing. He grabbed her, hugging her and kissing her. I smiled slightly, glad to see my cousin so happy.

"This is my cousin, Percy Jackson; he's coming to our school now. He's just got out of Juvi" Beckendorf said awkwardly, and began introducing me to everyone.

Silena Beauregard, Beckendorfs girlfriend. The guy with the sandy coloured hair turned out to be Luke Castellan. I immediately didn't like him. At all. His body language screamed arrogance and a suck up. He looked the same way at me. He gave me a dirty look, then went back to talking to the blonde haired girl.

The last girl to be introduced to me, was the girl who Luke was talking to. She had honey-blonde hair, smooth and curly just past her shoulders, smooth and clear skin, but the most impressive thing about her was her eyes. They were grey- not silvery grey as some peoples are, but pure, stormy grey.

This school year was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review, constructive critisim only please. As I always say: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.**

**But thank you, once again, and please stay tuned for more chapters :)**

**-BlueEyes100 (Zephyr)**


	3. Chapter 3

******Hello everybody! First of all, thank you so much for all the hits, the alerts, the favourites and the reviews! I can't believe how many I've gotten! **

******Now, to answer some questions and reply to some of your reviews:**

**6l4v4a is me; thank you so much! And to answer your question; it will be revealed later on in the story :)**

**MorbidBookworm: Thank you so much :D I'm glad you laughed at it! I thought that line would be a little odd, but I'm really happy somebody laughed at it :D (BTW, Cool penname!)**

**Guest (Hatergirl): thank you very much! I'm glad you like the last line too! And thank you for the comment about Beckendorf; I thought he didn't get enough attention in PJO Fanfictions, so I thought I'd make him more front and centre :)**

**MightyRulerOfGummiBears: Thank you so much, and I hope you like the rest!**

**Okay, so I'm planning to write atleast a bit of a chapter each day, and hopefully, upload at least two chapters per week, but we'll see how it goes.**

**Thank you for reading! Please stay tuned, and please enjoy :)**

**-BlueEyes100 (Zephyr)**

**P.S: to all who have read my story from the beginning, you will probably realise that this is slightly different from the original chapter. This is because, my very best friend (and demigod sister), BabyYourAllThatIWant (go check her out, Now? Please, for me? And I have also been begging her to be my Beta), pointed out that it didn't seem like Annabeths personality, to be complimenting a guy she just met, as Annabeth is quite judgemental on first meetings. So, thank you, BabyYou'reAllThatIWant, for everything!**

* * *

******Annabeth**

"I seriously cannot believe this!" I said, opening my locker with a bit too much enthusiasm, "I'm going to be classmates, with a ___delinquent_!"

"Yeah, but he could have changed. You don't know that he's still getting into trouble, do you?" Silena said, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"True, but still!" I said, placing my cardigan and my bag into my locker.

"And here, Mr Jackson, is your locker," a voice said, coming up along side of us. Silena and I turned, and came face to face with our principal, Mr D, and Percy Jackson, his motorbike helmet under one arm. "Excuse us, Miss Beauregard."

Silena moved swiftly to my side and gave me an urgent look. I shrugged slightly, and became Blu-Tacking my new schedule to the inside of my locker door. While I was doing this, Mr D opened the door to the locker next to mine, and said to Percy "This is yours, Mr. Jackson, and your locker neighbour-"

"We've already been introduced, sir" I said quietly, turning to them.

"Ah, that's even better! As I recall, looking at your schedule that you have so smartly Blu-Tacked to your locker door, you and Mr. Jackson are in the same first period! Would you mind showing him to the class, Miss. Chase?" he asked, and I could only say yes, as I've seen him when he gets angry. Not a pretty sight.

"Off you go then, all of you. You don't want to be late!" Mr. D said, and walked off down the hall, his man-heels tapping.

"Well, I better get going, I've got to get to English Lit before Miss Kerr has by butt!" Silena says, laughing, "see you two at break?"

"Yeah, see you at break," I said, hugging Silena. She smiled and waved at us, then went off down the hall, her heels clicking against the aluminium.

"We better get going" I said, resting the books in my arms against my hip, and closed my locker. As I was doing this, he opened up his new locker and stashed his motorbike helmet inside, then closed it swiftly.

"Lead the way," he said, awkwardly running his hands through his hair.

"Why'd you take your bandana off?" I asked as we walked through the halls.

"Mr Dionysus told me to" Percy said, taking the black and white bandana out of his pocket, "he thought it may give the teachers a bad impression."

"Well, he was right. Teachers want good pupils, not ones who wear a bandana like they're in a gang," I said, maybe a little too harshly, but oh well. "We call the principal Mr D, by the way."

"Oh, I guess you're right, and thanks for letting me know;" he said, and he looked to the floor as he walked. "Anyway, who do we have for first period?"

"Mr Brunner" I said subconsciously, "we have Greek."

"Oh, then that'll be a breeze," he said, holding the door open for me.

"Thank you" I said, and walked through. He followed behind me and we carried on walking down another empty hall. "How will it be a breeze?"

"Oh, I already speak Greek," Percy said, shoving his hands in pockets. "How did you know your schedule so fast?"

"I have a photographic memory," I explained, "I guess I got it from my mom, she had a photographic memory too."

"Oh, that's cool" Percy said, looking slightly impressed.

"And I speak Greek too, by the way," I mentioned as we stopped outside the classroom door.

"Oh, that's cool. Did you learn it when you were younger or something?" he asked, as I opened the door and walked in.

"No, my mom was from Greece" I said, then. we were suddenly surrounded by noise from the chatter and laughter from the other students. I took a deep breath and tried to control my emotions. Mentioning my mom made me feel very sad, even though she died ten years ago.

"Oh, that's strange, because my dad is- I mean was from Greece too," Percy's face had a flash of pain, but it was quickly wiped, and went back to normal.

"Hey! Annabeth! Saved you a seat!" shouted Luke from the other side of the classroom.

A moment after, Beckendorf shouted "Yo! Perce! Seat right here!"

I smiled a Percy then went to sit down next to Luke. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he went and sat down by Beckendorf, and he started introducing Percy to his friends.

"So, what where you doing with that new kid, Jackson?" Luke asked, taking my hand and brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face.

"Nothing, why do you ask? Mr D just asked me to show him where our first lesson was. And he also has the locker next to mine" I said, smiling at him, and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. But there was something in those eyes once he mentioned Percy. Anger? Or jealousy?

"Just as long as he knows that you're mine" Luke said, slightly harshly.

"There's nothing going on between us, Luke. I just met the guy" I said, and sighed slightly. I turned to the front of the class just as Mr Brunner came through the door. The same wheelchair, the same scruffy beard, the same tweed jacket.

"I hope that you're all ready to learn, or I'll give you to Hydra" Mr Brunner said, wheeling himself to his desk. "And who can explain to the class what a Hydra is?"

Only one person raised their hand: Me

"Miss Chase" Mr Brunner said, but, quite unusually, he had his eye trained on Percy.

"The Hydra is a monster in Greek mythology, daughter of Typhon and Echidna, slain by Heracles. He can have between five and a hundred heads, but if one is cut off, two grows back in its place. The way Heracles killed it, was by burning the stumps of the chopped off heads, so they couldn't grow back" I said, being careful to keep my breath.

"Thank you, Miss Chase, a perfect description as always" Mr Brunner said. He still had his eye trained on Percy. "You, the one with the black hair. I haven't met you before, who are you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, sir, I just joined Goode High School," Percy replied calmly.

"Welcome to Goode, Mr Jackson. So, do you know any of the Greek language?" Mr Brunner asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm, um, kind of fluent" Percy said, and when I looked over at him, just as everybody else was, and he looked slightly embarrassed.

"That's splendid! _Me lene Brunner, ti kanis? _(they call me Brunner, how are you?)" Mr Brunner asked, smiling slightly.

"___Yia_ Sou, Brunner, ime kala (Hello Brunner, I'm fine)" Percy said, and I saw his eyes flit to me, but I just kept looking forward at the chalkboard, not paying anny attention to him.

"Well done, you have mastered the art of Greek small talk, Mr Jackson! And to the rest of you! I hope you have remembered something about Greek mythology, or the Greek language, as we have a pop quiz!" Mr Brunner said. Then the class begun to moan and groan, as he wheeled around, passing out the quiz sheets.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Please review! Constructive critisism only please! As I always say; if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.**

**Please stay tuned, and thank you very much for all the support!**

**-BlueEyes100 (Zephyr)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello All! First of all, I must say, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED RECENTLY! Please don't rip my face off; I kinda need my face!**

**But, I will be updating more now, I Promise! *Holds up left hand in 3 finger salute* (Whenever I make that salute, I'm serious!)**

**So, the question from I'mMyselfDealWithIt; I knew some of the prases, like hello, and how are you, but the rest, I had to google, as I'm still learning :)**

**So, please enjoy, review and have a wonderful day :)**

**-BlueEyes100 (Zephyr)**

* * *

**Percy**

"Phew, I am _so _glad that test is over, that was really hard!" Beckendorf said, as we walked out of the Greek classroom.

"It wasn't _that _hard," I said in a bored voice. I was now weighed down with my new Greek exercise book, and _Cambridge Guide to the Greek Language_, and a single pen.

"But you're fluent," he replied, as he shoulders his black school bag.

"That's true," I said, laughing slightly. I grabbed my schedule from the pocket of my jeans, and unfolded it.

"What've you got next?" Beckendorf asked, as he took out his own.

"Sport," I replied, and smiled slightly. I liked sports, but only certain types, like swimming, fencing and maybe a little track. Everything else; I was no good at.

"Well, I've got Wood Shop, so I'll see you at break. Just follow the crowds to the lunch room, and you'll see us near the back."

"Okay, see you later," I said, and he went of walking down the hall, in the opposite direction.

Then I realised, I had no idea where the gym was. I spotted Travis Stoll, and jogged up behind him.

"Hey, Travis?" I said, and he turned around to face me.

"You're Percy, right? Beckendorfs cousin?" he said, and smiled slightly at me.

"Yeah, that's me. I hate to ask, but do you know where the gym is? 'Cause I've got sport" I asked him, slightly embarrassed.

"Come with me, I've got sport too," he replied and we walked down the hall, talking like old friends.

* * *

"So, here we are, the school Gym," Travis said, raising his arms as if he's announcing something to the entire world.

"Cool," I said, looking around awkwardly.

"Go see Mr Apollo, the archery instructor, he'll sort you out," Travis said, then walked away, heading to the changing rooms.

I walked over to the instructor Travis had pointed to, a sandy haired, bright eyed guy. He did not look old enough to be a teacher, or even out of high school.

"Um, Mr Apollo?" I said, and he turned to me.

"Yes, that is me, now tell me, who are you?" the instructor said, in a poetic kind of voice.

"I'm Percy Jackson, a new student," I said, and he just smiled.

"Nice to meet you Percy, I'm Mr Apollo, the gym instructor, and an expert in poetry and archery," he said. I had determined in the time he was talking that he is slightly cocky, and slightly full of himself. "So, Percy, do you have a Sport kit with you?"

"No, sir," I said. I felt a bit awkward calling a guy who hardly looked two years older than me 'sir'.

"Then you'll have to just sit out, won't you?" he said, smiling. "Just go sit over on that bench and don't cause any trouble."

"Can I go put these books in my locker first?" I said, holding up the exercise book and the _Cambridge Guide to the Greek Language._

"Oh, sure, go ahead," he said, waving his hand as if he were dismissing me.

I walked out of the sport area and followed the route that Travis had taken me down before, and saw the Greek classroom again.

"I'll never get used to this," I muttered, and went and leant against a wall, letting myself slump down so I was sitting on the floor. I rested my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands. "I hate this, why can't I just get out of here?" I kept on muttering to myself in distress until a voice distrupted me from my thoughts.

"Percy, are you alright?" a voice from above me said. I was still staring at the floor and didn't have any intention to look up. "Percy?" I looked up slightly when I saw the shoes in front of me. I looked up further, and saw that Annabeth was knelt down, looking at me, a slight hint of worry intertwined with those storm clouds that were her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I said. She caught my eye again, and her eyes seemed to be intimidating, but that hint of worry made her eyes seem softer, less intimidating. I didn't feel like lying to anyone, atleast not at this moment in time. "No. No, I'm not."

"Come on," she said, and gently took my arm, helping me up. I had no idea why she was helping me, it seemed like she hated me on the first meeting. She just seemed like some smart arse who was too judgmental, and thought she was better than a lot.

"Why are you helping me?" I said a little harshly, and she just looked at me looking a little taken back. Her eyes searching, looking for something in my face.

"Because I help my friends, Seaweed Brain," she said softly, and a hint of a smile traced her lips.

"Help your friends? Wait, since when am I your friend?" I said, astonished. "And what's with the Seaweed Brain?"

"Yes, you are my friend. I'm sorry if I was a little harsh with you before, about your bandana and everything. I have been told that I am a little judgmental sometime," she said. A little judgmental? "And the Seaweed Brain? I don't know, I think it suits you. Your eyes remind me of the sea." Then I saw something on her face, pale pink splodges on her cheeks.

"Good thing for you, I like the sea," I said, smiling. "But at least I'm not a Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl? Is that the best you could think of?" Annabeth said, laughing at me.

"Well, I didn't have much time to think, but you are smart, right?"

"I guess-" she was cut off by a very loud bell and people came flooding out of the classrooms around us.

"Time for break?" I guessed, re-adjusting my books so they sat comfortably in my arm.

"Yup, come on, I'll show you where we all sit," Annabeth said, and started to walk away, but she stopped and turned. "Do you need to go to your locker first? To put your books away?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be carrying these around with me all day," I said, grinning slightly.

"Good thing that we're going there first, I want to go get my lunch," she said, and begun to walk again. _Was it lunch already? _I thought, but I quickly followed, not wanting to get lost in the large crowd of noisy people.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Please review! Constructive critisism only please! As I always say; if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.**

**Please stay tuned, and thank you very much for all the support!**

**-BlueEyes100 (Zephyr)**


End file.
